Computer-based databases are used by almost every kind of business to handle various tasks related to data management. A typical database such as a relational database provides an ability for a user to query the database to access requested data. Oftentimes, a large business may house databases in a datacenter facility of the business.
Other database users may not have the need or resources to have such equipment, and in fact many businesses and other entities contract with a cloud-based datacenter to provide computing resources in an elastic manner. While these resources can be used for various business tasks such as web serving and so forth, in general there is not an ability to provide database services in a flexible on-demand manner.